Various golf board games are known comprising a playing surface printed on a board and on which a displaceable element is moved from a tee area, over a fairway area and on to a green area. However, these games utilize a single displacement indicating means to displace the manually displaceable element over the board. Some of these games also teach the rules of golf to players.